warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Wisp/Patch History
*Fixed Wisp's Agile animation not idling properly when the Shedu is equipped. *Fixed Blade and Whip weapons clipping into Wisp when she runs. *Fixed Operator footsteps not being heard if Wisp is the equipped Warframe. *Fixed numerous weapon hand positions, walking animations, and t-posing in regards to Wisp. *More fixes towards Wisp movement animations issues when equipped with the Atmos and Nunchaku. *Added long requested Wisp Walk, Run, and Sprint movement to Melee weapons, and fixed her movement when equipped with the Shedu. *Fixed the Cirrus Chest piece interacting poorly with Wisp. *Fixed Wisp not aiming her rifle up when firing upwards. *Fixed Wisp’s Mote buff having an infinite duration for Clients if they Transfer to the Operator, leaving the Warframe in range of the Motes, and then Transfer back. *Fixed numerous Syandanas clipping through Wisp’s cape. *Fixed being unable to hit specific body parts with Wisp’s Sol Gate. Now you can Sol Gate a Nox’s helmet to pieces, and more! *Fixed Warframes floating with flat feet with the Wisp Agile animation equipped as per: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1112277-minor-issue-with-wisps-agile-animation-set *Fixed Wisp not angling Primary weapons when hip-firing. *Fixed an issue with Wisp Specters being unable to cast any abilities - Sol Gate is still unusable for now. *Removed Wisp footstep sounds when wall running. *Fixed Wisp’s Wil-O-Wisp ability setting off laser beam alarms in the Gas City Spy Vaults.﻿ *Fixed some laser beam types being triggered by Wil-O-Wisp *Fixed Fulmin's firing mode / appearance can become desynced if transition is interrupted by Wisp’s Wil-O-Wisp ability. *Wisp's Sol Gate will now interrupt weapon reload like other full body animation Abilities do. *Adjusted Gunblade holster position on Wisp for the Sarpa. *Removed Wisp footstep sounds when crouching / dashing. *Fixed accessing the pause menu while casting Wisp's Sol Gate ability causing the animation to break. *Wisp’s Breach Surge now guarantees a surge spark when you land the killing blow. *Increased base range of Wisp’s Breach Surge from 15m to 18m. *Wisp’s Blueprint can now be sold for 2500 Credits. *Fixed Wisp’s Sol Gate ability being able to damage Nullifier bubbles (and then killing the Nullifier). This follows precedent with other Warframe abilities that were fixed (Revenant). *Fixed Zanuka being unable to capture Wisp. *Fixed outline of a equipped Heavy Weapon being visible on Wisp when Aim Gliding after using Wil-O-Wisp. *Fixed Wisp’s Wil-O-Wisp spawning through geometry. *Fixed Wisp’s materials not appearing wet when in the Plains of Eidolon when it’s raining. *Wisp Sol Gate changes: **Increased base Damage from 1000 to 1500. **Increased Ability cast to be 30% faster. **Restored Sol Gate’s true destructive power to go through enemies, as opposed to only hitting the first enemy and not the ones also behind it. *Wisp will now apply the stronger Reservoir value if another Wisp casts the same Reservoir but stronger (with the corresponding Duration). *Wisp’s Breach Surge teleport to a Reservoir will teleport to the position you were at when you spawned the Reservoir instead of inside the Reservoir itself. Fixes being able to teleport outside of geometry. *Tweaked the FX flare of Wisp’s Sol Gate ability to not occlude your view as much. *Multiple tweaks to Wisp’s cloth physics to fix Syandana deformation and reduce cloth wildness. *Updated ingame description for Wisp's Sol Gate ability to provide greater clarity on enemy weakness versus continuous attack. *Fixed Wisp becoming unable to move if casting Wil-O-Wisp in the Simulacrum and accessing Arsenal before it ends. *Fixed inability to damage Eximus enemies with Wisp’s Sol Gate in Sanctuary Onslaught. *Fixed Wisp’s Wil-O-Wisp ability causing a hitch if she is wearing her Gaoth Helmet. *Fixed missing Wisp Bullet Jump FX trail. *Fixed a script error when casting Wisp’s Sol Gate ability. *Fixed Wisp Ability names being all caps in Ability HUD bar. *Removed the Wisp Blueprint from the Market, as it’s intended to be a Ropalolyst drop.﻿﻿ *Introduced. }} Category:Wisp